1. Technical Field Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to technology for supporting a lane change of a vehicle or performing the lane change.
2. Related Art
Navigation devices guiding running of vehicles perform simple route search, as well as various driving supports in recent years.
As one of them, a technology for supporting a lane change in the vehicle is proposed. For example, in JP-A-2007-127598, support to preliminarily store lanes adjacent to an intersection at which no lane change is allowed, and to prohibit the lane change or to guide the lane change in advance in an intended running direction of a vehicle is performed. A technology is disclosed in JP-A-2013-19803 in which information about a control section of a lane change is stored and is informed a driver.